Edward, Gordon and Henry
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= David Mitton Robert D. Cardona |narrator= Ringo Starr George Carlin |series=Series 1 |series_no=1.04 |number=4 |sts_episode= * Does it Bite? * Mysterious Stranger |released= * 16th October 1984 * 16th April 1986 * 5th February 1989 * 12th October 1990 * 2nd June 1993 |previous=The Sad Story of Henry/Come Out, Henry! |next=Thomas' Train/A Big Day for Thomas}} 'Edward, Gordon and Henry, retitled ''Henry to the Rescue'' in American releases, is the fourth episode of the first series. It is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Three Railway Engines. Plot Gordon always pulls the big Express and is proud to be the only one strong enough to do so. One day, he heads down the line, when he sees the Tunnel that Henry has been left bricked up in and abandoned for refusing to come out. Henry feels sorry for himself, because of the time he worried about the rain spoiling his green paint and red stripes and begins to wonder if the Fat Controller will ever forgive him and let him out again. Gordon plans to whistle rudely at Henry, only to burst his safety valve and he is forced to stop just in front of the tunnel. The Fat Controller is annoyed, noting that the big engines are always causing problems and orders another engine to come take the Express, while Gordon is uncoupled and moved onto a siding. Henry sees this and laughs at Gordon. Edward is summoned to take the express, but finds that he is not strong enough to take it. Gordon suggests that Henry should be let out of the tunnel to pull and the Fat Controller agrees. Henry is freed from the tunnel and pulls the express with Edward pushing from behind. The Fat Controller sticks his head out the window to wave to the engines, but the train ends up moving very fast and causes his hat to be blown off into a field where a goat eats it for tea. The two keep running until they reach the station at the end of the line and on the way home help Gordon back to the sheds. Henry is rewarded with a new coat of paint and does not mind the rain and as he knows that the best way to keep his paint nice is not to run into tunnel's, but to ask his driver to give him a washdown after the day's work is done. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * James * One of the stone-dropping boys Locations * Knapford * Henry's Tunnel * The Pond Runby * The Goat Field * Wellsworth * Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * The events of this episode were mentioned by Edward in The Adventure Begins. * This is the first episode not to feature Thomas physically. * Stock footage from The Sad Story of Henry is used. Goofs * Ringo Starr's US narration is slightly out of sync from the point when Henry leaves the tunnel to when he arrives at Wellsworth. * When Gordon says "I'm going to poop, poop at Henry.", studio equipment is visible in the top right corner and his driving wheels are going backwards. The same errors occur as he slows down. * After being uncoupled from his coaches, as Gordon passes over the points, his trailing wheels jam as he moves offscreen. * Gordon rolls over the points incorrectly; he should have gone over the crossover, but he instead goes straight ahead. * When Gordon moves to the siding, he passes the points and the coaches later change position without explanation. * While Henry is in the tunnel, his face is covered with black dust, but in the close up of Henry going backwards from the tunnel, he is spotless because it is footage from earlier episodes. The same thing happens after Henry has pulled the express through the tunnel And when he arrives at the station, he is spotless again. * When Gordon says "Huh! That's no use. Edward can't push the train.", his eyes jerk, indicating a scene cut. * Gordon sets off from Knapford and heads towards Vicarstown. When Edward and Henry set off, they head in the same direction but ended up at Wellsworth, which is in the opposite direction. * Because stock footage is used, the scene where the Fat Controller tells Henry to turn around is darker and blue ink can be seen smeared on his hand. * When Edward and Henry set off, the last coach is passing Gordon as the scene ends. But in the next scene, the coach can be seen passing him again. Also, in that same scene, Gordon is derailed. * When Henry passes the goat, Edward is not behind the train. * In the close-up of Henry when he is coming out of the tunnel, his cylinder red stripe is sticking out. * When the Fat Controller asks Henry to pull the train Gordon is not seen in front of the buffers. * Blu-Tack is visible under some of the people's feet. * When Edward says "I'm ready.", he already starts to move because stock footage from earlier in the episode is used. In Other Languages Merchandise Books Home Media Releases de:Gordon in Not es:Edward, Gordon y Henry he:אדוארד, גורדון והנרי ja:ヘンリーだいかつやく pl:Edek, Gabryś i Henio ru:Вновь обретённая свобода Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations